In the world today, user identification through biometrics assumes, but cannot confirm, if an operator of a device is alive or not. Biometrics in the high tech world in which we live today are inheritably dangerous to the operator do to the fact that a criminal or terrorists may remove a person's eyeball, cut off a hand or finger and/or attempt to use various other methods of falsification to activate a device to gain access to data stored on a data storage device or gain controls for operation of device. This data can be bank accounts, healthcare and all other forms of information in which a company, governments or people need to keep private and prevent any unwanted persons from accessing the device data storage system.
Personal Identification
In the United States, a Social Security number (SSN) is a nine-digit number issued to U.S. citizens, permanent residents, and temporary (working) residents under section 205(c)2) of the Social Security Act, codified as 42 U.S.C. § 405(c)(2). The number is issued to an individual by the Social Security Administration, an independent agency of the United States government. Although its primary purpose is to track individuals for Social Security purposes, the Social Security number has become a de facto national identification number for taxation and other purposes. Social Security numbers were first issued by the Social Security Administration in November 1935 as part of the New Deal Social Security program. Within three months, 25 million numbers were issued. On Nov. 24, 1936, 1,074 of the nation's 45,000 post offices were designated “typing centers” to type up Social Security cards that were then sent to Washington, D.C. On Dec. 1, 1936, as part of the publicity campaign for the new program, Joseph L. Fay of the Social Security Administration selected a record from the top of the first stack of 1,000 records and announced that the first Social Security number in history was assigned to John David Sweeney, Jr., of New Rochelle, N.Y. Since the creation of the social security number, millions of individuals have had their identity stolen. There is a need for creating a hacker-proof system preventing future identity loses.
Truth Versus Falsehood
In the history of mankind, speaking words of untruth has been inherently problematic causing great harm and billions of lives have been effected throughout history. Vetting anyone at any time is what is needed for the betterment of global society. The ability to relieve the conscious, subconscious, and various other states of mind would be a major leap of the nature of humanity. This will allow the human mind to process thought without fear of any form to interfere with the process of thinking, thus enhancing and expanding the human brain and body. Minimizing stress on the human body, soul and spirit will take the level of life to elevated plateau for many years to come. Mankind might actually experience the Creator's wish of peace amongst ourselves and on Earth in our lifetime. Everyone gets a free pass from the past and a few for the future, but after that, penalties will ensue.
State of Health
Today's doctors have confirmed it is best to catch any health condition as soon as possible. Letting ailments go without treatment adds to the costs of healthcare and may lead to early death. Many people go long periods of time in between doctor visits and there are some that just hate going to see a doctor, period. What is needed is an ability to check and monitor the health status without having to go see a doctor or technician to determine when an operator/patient is in need of assistance. A device is needed with sensors creating an array of methods utilizing the sensors that feed data into a software system algorithm that will enable devices to determine various health conditions of the patient/operator. Also, doctors are overwhelmed by too many patient visits over limited time periods. If doctors had new tools for examining patients remotely they would be able to examine more patients in less time. Heal thyself has been desired since the early days of human existence and is the holy grail of the betterment of health and wellbeing, hence the desire to self-healing.
Internet of Things
Another critical environment of the internet of things (IOT) is the ability to hack into machines and compromise the integrity of the systems. These machines need to have their own identification solution similar to a human biometric signature. Without a new system and method of identifying machines, it will become extremely difficult to manage billions of devices in real time.
Also, in today's world the use of the binary code can be compromised relinquishing all data being transmitted. The high tech world of the IOT is in need of a safer, quicker and secure system for transferring data. Another problem in the communications industry is limited bandwidth for sending and receiving of data. A new system of protecting and compressing the data is a priority in the world of the IOT with billions of devices poised to be in everyday life. Today's world of terrorism, cyber and technology hackers, weapons of mass destruction and proliferation, economics and natural resource abuse, transnational organized crime, space and counter space, counter intelligence, human security, banking fraud, transportation security, personal information stolen, government asset protection, medical record storage facilities, hacking government personnel data, vetting immigrants correctly and accurately, medical records misused, stolen, lost, and hacked, home security, building security, internet fraud and abuse, hacking of internet of things, communication device security, transportation operations safety, corporate and industrial espionage, hospitals, nursing homes, rehab facilities, and the high costs of individual healthcare is needing a system and method for securing and lowering the cost of operations in the high tech world in which we live.
Many of our nation's most treasured achievements are at risk; national parks and monuments, roadway and infrastructure, industrial facilities, elderly care facilities are just a few of what is so dear to us and is in need of the greatest systems and methods of securing them without compromising privacy and freedom.
Various implements are known in the art, but fail to address all of the problems solved by the invention described herein. One embodiment of this invention is illustrated in the accompanying drawings and will be described in more detail herein below.